In recent years there has been a rapid increase in the production and adoption of mobile devices and services in the worldwide marketplace. Wireless networks and operational capabilities potentially allow users to carry the devices almost anywhere and to use them to obtain and store electronic data. With the ability to employ a variety of data protocols, these devices have significant communications versatility.
Within this environment, technologies such as the HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol), HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) and XML (extensible Markup Language) have helped to standardize the way devices and people communicate. For instance, XML is becoming a common way for allowing computer-based services to communicate with each other. One form of XML called RSS (Really Simple Syndication) allows content, for example news articles, to be published in a standard format. Presently, RSS-based content is available on the Internet, and are used in a number of forms including personal web logs and commercial news agencies. Other syndication forms, for example Atom, are also available. Generally, syndication allows for information to be provided in an up-to-date manner. The syndicated content can be delivered to mobile devices through wireless networks.
Accessing and viewing syndicated content from various sources on a mobile device can be time consuming and can increase the processing load on the mobile device.